Electronic devices can receive user inputs from a variety of different types of input devices, such as a keyboard, a button, a track pad, and a display. Typically, a user experiences a “feel” or feedback associated with the input device when the user provides an input to the input device. For example, a user associates a feedback to a key of a keyboard when the user depresses and releases the key. The sound and feel of the input device are a result of some of the individual mechanical components in the key interacting with one another. This feedback can be based on several factors, such as the force needed to depress the key, the feel of the key as it travels between a rest position and a depressed position, the feel when the key bottoms out (e.g., reaches maximum depression), and/or a sound associated with the depression and/or release of the key.
It is often desirable to reduce the size of an electronic device and minimize machining costs and manufacturing time of such devices. However, as the overall size of the electronic device is reduced, the available space for the input devices is also reduced. Consequently, the internal components of an input device may be reduced in size or eliminated to reduce the overall size, dimension, and/or thickness of the input device. However, the reduction or elimination of components or layer(s) in an input device may negatively affect the feedback of the input device. For example, a keyboard may not provide a user with a desirable amount of tactile response (a “click”) when the user depresses a key. Additionally or alternatively, the sounds produced by the actuation of the individual keys in the keyboard may not produce an optimized or ideal user experience.